


daisy

by humanveil



Series: the language of flowers [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: For a moment, they get their happy ending.





	daisy

_daisy —_

_new beginnings; true love._

 

 

The curtains are open, the delicate red fabric parted in the middle. The sun that seeps in is a warm, yellowish glow that lights the entire room. Slowly draws Alana from slumber. She basks in it where she lies, her body tangled amongst the sheets on their bed.

Margot’s arm is heavy around her waist, her wife’s breath warm as it trails across the back of her neck and over bare shoulder blades. The body behind her moving with a familiar, rhythmic pattern: in, out, in, out. The actions evidence of life. Morgan is in the next room—asleep, secure, and it’s a miracle, Alana thinks. A downright wonder.

Hannibal is dead. Or, at least, said to be. She knows better than to trust it, but, for a moment, she allows herself to. Allows herself to bask in this, in the life she’s landed: a new beginning with her son and wife, where no promised threats can reach her. Where there is only love and happiness and no murder, no cannibals. Where Hannibal can never touch her.

Behind her, Margot stirs. Shifts closer in her half-asleep state and presses her mouth to the dip between Alana’s shoulder blades, the kiss wet and gentle.

“Love you,” she murmurs, soft and sweet, and Alana smiles. Whispers it back.

The calm will shatter when she reads the morning paper, the headline _Cannibal Comeback_ one that will send the coldest of chills through her, but for now, it’s enough.


End file.
